


Coffee Roast

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Ficlet, Quicklet ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Excited to show the new Wells around Central City, you knew you had to take him to CC Jitters. When the cashier gets a bit too friendly with you, Sherloque reveals a unique side to him.





	Coffee Roast

Excited to show the new Wells around town, you quickly jumped on the chance to take him around the city. Despite his nonchalant attitude about everything you showed him, you didn’t mind. You took him to your favorite local shops, brought him to your favorite restaurants, and finally, your favorite coffee place.

Since Sherloque arrived, you found yourself greatly enjoying spending time with him. His quick wit and charm along with his comedic deductions brought you much entertainment. Not to mention, much like the other Wells, he was tall, dark and handsome. His dark, messy locks were neatly tucked under his hat. The scruff on his face brought out the intense, clear blue of his eyes.

Sherloque equally admired you. You were not easily affected by his sharp tongue and behavior he had been told previously was fairly pretentious and rude. He also admired your enthusiasm, even when the response was less than ecstatic. Despite you pulling him through the chilly urban air left and right, he felt quite pleased that someone seemed to like him around here at least a little, and a lot more than his past however many wives it was.

At CC Jitters, you ordered a coffee, Sherloque a tea-unsweetened, earl gray, a dribble of milk. As you paid for your coffee, you couldn’t help but smirk as the cashier, a young and handsome individual, fumbled with the spare change.

“First day here?” You asked with a smile, as he placed the change in your hand.

He nodded with a dashing smile, “glad to know it’s that obvious” he laughed as he handed you the two mugs. “Be careful, they’re, much like yourself, are pretty hot.”

“New with coffee and new wit’ women, it would seem.” Sherloque coughed and cleared his throat as the cashier glanced back at him.

“What did you just say?”

Your face, beat red, smiled at the cashier, “please, disregard, he’s… from out of town… His personality is a bit… out of this world?”

The cashier seemed bemused as he glanced back again at Sherloque, “I’ll have you know, I know my way around a woman. I’ve had plenty in my life.”

“Your eyes, ‘dey fail to settle on any one spot. You are uncomfortable and,” Sherloque chuckled, tipping his hat, “un menteur”

“Okay, listen here grandma, you’re not exactly Robert Downey Jr. over here, enough with your wannabe detective games.” The cashier’s face had grown red, a sweat forming on the bridge of his nose.

“Oh, I need not fake it until I make it, as ‘dey say. I ‘ave no trouble making you look like a, how you say, big fat moron. And at least I know how to make a cup of tea, now ferme la gueule.”

This was clearly the last straw for coffee boy as he hurled a mug at Sherloque’s face and attempted to leap over the counter. The manager and other staff ended up rushing at the gentleman who was trying his hardest to claw Sherloque’s eyes out. He did not blink nor flinch and continued to sip on his tea as the cashier was pulled back and immediately asked to leave the premise.

You sat down, face still pink, across from Sherloque, setting your coffee down on the table. Sherloque, looking like nothing happened, sipped on his tea, making a face now and again. You took a sip of the coffee, watching Sherloque over the rim of your cup. You couldn’t help but smile at the Frenchman from earths away as he silently judged everyone else in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from Queenmismatched who owns my heart and soul.


End file.
